


Distraction

by Bluewintermoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewintermoon/pseuds/Bluewintermoon
Summary: Firelord Zuko is just trying to do his work, but a certain blue-eyed beauty keeps distracting him.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my works from another account, and I have decided to post it on here, which is why the date seems like it's from so long ago. 
> 
> The original post along with other works can be found at bluewintermoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated (: Thank you for reading!

Firelord Zuko sat at his desk, reading through papers and signing others. Katara knocked on the door before letting herself in. Zuko looked up and smiled. Her face heated and she grinned.

“Hi,” Zuko said adorably. Katara’s grin deepened and she bounded over to his desk, leaning over the papers to give him a chaste kiss. “Are you okay, Tara?”

“Yes.” She answered. Katara loved that Zuko always asked about her—always made sure she was okay. “I just wanted to help you sort the documents so you can get to bed faster. You haven’t been sleeping. It’s not healthy.” 

His eyes softened and he nodded to the chair next to his desk. “I’d love the company.”

Katara sat, shifting papers and sorting them into categories. She placed them into neat stacks and waited patiently. As Zuko handed her papers, she would place them in the appropriate pile. There was a pause as Zuko read through a particularly long document. She looked over, and her eyes roamed over his handsome features.

When Katara first saw Zuko’s scar, she thought it was scary. And, now? …Now she barely noticed it. It was a part of him, and Katara loved everything about Zuko. At the moment, his hair was pulled back into the formal topknot with the flaming golden crown behind it. Even though Katara preferred his hair shaggy and loose, the topknot had its own advantages. She could see the strong curve of his jawline, the smooth column of his neck. 

…Man, she really wanted to kiss him.

“You’re staring, sweetheart.” Zuko said softly, still scanning the paper.

“I can’t help it,” she said, leaning over to kiss his scarred cheek. Katara felt Zuko smile under her lips, and she kissed his cheek repeatedly, leaving no skin untouched. Zuko chuckled and turned his head, capturing her lips with his. “Mmph!” Katara mumbled in surprise as Zuko cradled her head in his hands, tangling his fingers in her hair. She pulled him even closer, moving to straddle him in his chair. Then, Katara reached up and released his hair from the topknot, letting the crown clatter on the floor. Zuko gripped fistfuls of Katara’s robe at her hip, loving the sensation of her fingers running through his hair, her nails scraping lightly against his scalp.

“You’re distracting me,” he mumbled against her lips.

“You just noticed?” she asked before kissing his retort away. He grinned, and they both pulled away far enough to see each other’s features.

Katara lost herself in Zuko’s bright amber eyes. When his eyes softened and he looked at her the way he was looking at her now, her heart swelled with happiness. She could see the love he had for her, and she hoped he could see the same look in her eyes. His eyes lightened, and she knew he could.

“Who’s staring now?” Katara teased. Zuko growled and leaned forward, kissing her until she was breathless.

“Shut up,”


End file.
